<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星空 by 飞崖 (fishcangjin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049007">星空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcangjin/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E5%B4%96'>飞崖 (fishcangjin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcangjin/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E5%B4%96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>14年写的极短篇，初版发在lofter，略微润色了一下（好歹6年后我也进步了啊），博君一笑。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>1827 - Relationship, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, 云纲 - Relationship, 云雀恭弥/沢田纲吉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn走进办公室的时候，恰好看到沢田纲吉背对着自己，手里似乎还拿着什么。连打招呼都浑然不觉，这发呆的程度倒也难得。于是他绕到侧面，看清那原来是一张照片。</p><p>“蠢纲。”久违的称呼，如今Reborn自己喊着都有些别扭，他三两下跳上沢田纲吉的肩膀，一把扯住耳朵：“你的警惕性呢？”</p><p>“好痛！！！”终于回过神的青年揉着耳朵，无奈地耸了耸肩，表示自己并非有意懈怠。</p><p>“我在一本旧书里看到了这个。”沢田纲吉扬扬手，勉强扯出了一个微笑，“那么多年过去，还以为早就不见了。”</p><p>照片上的内容异常简单，仅仅是一片星空而已。</p><p>“拍得真够烂。”Reborn一针见血。不过以他对沢田纲吉的了解，毫不费力便猜到了对方发呆的原因，“和云雀有关？”</p><p>沢田纲吉夸张地叹了口气：“Reborn，你可不可以不那么聪明。”</p><p>小小的手矜持地正了正帽檐：“你知道，这很难。”</p><p>“确实如此。”沢田纲吉坦然面对了现实。“这是流星雨的时候拍的，在我们来意大利之前。”</p><p>“就是你偷跑出去的那次？”Reborn一如既往的抓住了重点。</p><p>“咳……”沢田纲吉尴尬地顿了顿，“我当时，只是非常地想要许个愿望而已。”因为蓝波和一平在等待过程中惯例的打闹，可怜的自己根本就没能去欣赏流星。</p><p>这恐怕是在日本看的最后一场流星雨了。他那么想着，不知哪里来的胆子，偷偷带上相机，鬼使神差地溜到了并中的天台——到底是因为流星雨，还是因为某个有可能出现在那里的人，连他自己都说不清楚。</p><p>然后他就真的遇见了云雀恭弥。</p><p>沢田纲吉喜欢云雀恭弥，喜欢了很多年。</p><p>他不曾对当事人提起过自己的心情，日常生活里，也极为小心地防备着不让人发现。</p><p>从某种意义上说，沢田纲吉的爱情打从一开始就不会有结局。所以他也就不曾奢望两人之间能有“同伴”之外的关系——悲观的说，就连“同伴”这个词似乎也只是自己单方面的坚持。云雀恭弥没有否认，但也不曾承认。</p><p>所以当他在天台上真的看到那个身影的时候，吓得把相机直接扔到了地上。</p><p>“云雀学长没有理我，只是独自坐在离我很远的地方。”沢田纲吉的叙述到此为止，Reborn也没有去问然后。</p><p>因为即使问了，也不再有意义。</p><p>也因为，彭格列第十代首领明天就要结婚了。</p><p>“就这么放不下？”</p><p>“不。”沢田纲吉闭上了眼睛，死气之火瞬间蔓延。</p><p>他说得很慢，仿佛每一个字都要用尽浑身的力气：“只是在那段岁月里，所有的悲喜都是和他相连的。”</p><p>那片墨蓝色的星空，最终还是化成了灰烬。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>14年写的极短篇，初版发在lofter，略微润色了一下（好歹6年后我也进步了啊），博君一笑。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>